Runaway
by Lenassei
Summary: Ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne disparait que l'on se rend compte de son importance à nos yeux...
1. Prologue : Runaway

**Bonsoir / Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**C'est decidé je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction Avengers :)**

**Cette fois pas de Tasha/Clint sur les devants de la scène mais un petit Steve/Tony :D**

**Pardonnez mon orthographe, on se retrouve en bas :D**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel :)**

* * *

Ce n'est que quand une personne disparaît que l'on se rend compte de son importance à nos yeux.

Tout le monde savait que Steve Roger n'aimait pas Tony Stark. Nombreux pensaient qu'il le haïssait. Même la presse le savait ! Thor, Bruce et Clint pensaient que s'était à cause d'une sorte de rivalité mais Natasha penchait plus pour une sorte étrange d'affection. Dans tous les cas, chaque jour, les disputes des deux vengeurs faisaient vibrer la tour Stark, parfois, même des objets volaient et seul Hulk réussissait à calmer les deux belligérants.

**-Stark !**

**-Oui mon cher captain ?**

**-C'est vous qui avait fait ça ?!**

Le soldat tenait dan sa main son costume de Captain America. Le seul problème c'est que sa couleur était une espèce de rose/violet immonde.

**-Pour ma défense, la lessive ce n'est pas mon truc, c'est pour ça que je vis avec Pepper depuis si longtemps.**

**-Je vous déteste !**

**-N'exagérez pas, vous allez me faire rougir.**

Jamais les deux hommes n'échangeaient jamais de conversations normales, sauf lors de missions -Qui étaient rares depuis l'invasion de Loki - les autres se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi Tony avait fait aménager le Captain dans la tour s'il ne le supportait pas ?  
Et puis un jour...

_**"Le leader de l'empire Stark disparut ! Enlèvement, meurtre ?! Que lui a-t-on fait ?!"**_  
_**"Mais où est donc Iron Man ? "**_  
_**"Les Avengers sont-ils en deuil?"**_  
_**"Kidnapper ou tuer ?"**_

C'était les gros-titres des journaux mondiaux. En effet, du jour au lendemain, le grand Tony Stark, Iron Man avait disparut. Évanouie dans la nature sans raisons, sans rien dire... Le SHIELD craignait un enlèvement. Avait-il raison d'avoir peur ? Clint pensait que le milliardaire était parti en vacance. Était-ce possible ? Pepper craignait pour la vie de Tony. Et si la chose dans sa poitrine l'avait tué ? Le connaissant, il serait allé se cacher pour aller mourir seul dans son coin. Quand a Steve...

À l'annonce de la disparition d'Iron Man, il n'avait rien dit dans un premier temps puis a quitté la salle de réunions pour s'isoler. Ses coéquipiers virent de la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse croître dans les yeux du Captain lorsque Nick Fury évoqua la possibilité de la mort du héros.  
Tony Stark mort ? Impossible. Il aimait trop emmerder le monde pour quitter la vie. Mais... Il avait de nombreux ennemis, Steve le savait.

Soucieux, il s'arrêta tout de même dans l'atelier du génie à la recherche d'indices. L'atelier de Tony était à son image : un infâme bordel de travaux non terminé accompagné d'une tonne de cadavre de paquets de biscuits suivit de nombreuses tâches de café sur le bureau et la moquette. L'odeur était assez spéciale, une chose est sûre, le milliardaire n'aérais pas souvent la pièce. Évidemment, la salle était remplie d'objets à l'effigie d'Iron Man.  
Désormais, Steve savait pourquoi Pepper ne conseillait pas à l'équipe de s'aventurer ici. Machinalement, il se posa sur ce qui semblait être une chaise et commença à regarder les papiers posés devant lui. Ce n'était rien de plus que des plans pour l'armure accompagnés de plusieurs articles de presse vantant les prodiges d'Iron Man et des Avengers - mais surtout d'Iron Man - Se qui le fit soupirer. Commet peut-on être si narcissique ? Franchement, il ne comprenait pas le génie. Il avait pourtant cru que... L'attaque de Loki les avait rapprochés mais non, il détestait toujours Tony Stark du plus profond de son être.

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine... C'était compliqué, même le pauvre soldat ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Iron Man.

Les mois défilaient et tous les jours, chacun des Avengers perdait l'espoir de voir revenir l'homme à l'armure. Même Les médias n'en parlaient plus, Pepper avait même sortit des cartons pour débarrasser l'ancien atelier de Tony et par conséquent : faire son deuil. Elle avait longtemps gardé l'espoir puis... Le chagrin avait remplacé l'espérance et personne n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour apaiser la peine de la rousse.

En fin de compte au bout de 6 mois sans nouvelles, la presse déclara officiellement Iron Man décédé et contrairement à ce que Steve s'imaginait, il était rongé par les remords et le chagrin. Même si le Captain avait longtemps rêvé d'assassiner Stark de ses propres mains, le génie lui manquait affreusement.  
Un mémorial fut dressé dans central Park à la mémoire du héros, tous les Avengers furent présent pour rendre hommage à leur ami disparut. La cérémonie fut brève, simple et solennelle : tout le contraire de Stark ! La pluie avait ajouté un air dramatique à la commémoration. Steve avait même crut voir Natasha verser une larme !

Après un bref discourt made in SHIELD, chacun des vengeurs reparti, Natasha et Clint partirent enlacé, étrange que Natasha soit si touchée par la disparition de Tony. Thor et Bruce étaient partis vers le bar le plus proche...  
Mais Steve était resté sous la pluie devant la statue de l'homme de métal.  
Quelque chose clochait, pourquoi Stark avait-il disparut? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle ? Pourquoi l'aurait-on tué ?  
Intérieurement et secrètement, Steve se jura de trouver la vérité sur la disparition de son collègue et de le venger s'il en était réellement fini de lui.  
Seulement par où commencer ?  
Il y avait tellement de possibilité que s'en était vertigineux !

Il tenta tout de même de fouiller dans l'ordinateur du génie.  
Oui, Steve Roger allait utiliser un ordinateur et c'est ainsi que New York fut privé d'électricité durant 4 heures... Et tout ça pour rien car Tony n'était pas seulement un emmerdeur fini ! C'était également un paranoïaque : la sécurité de son ordinateur était pire que celle de la maison blanche !  
Finalement -avec l'aide de Bruce - il réussi à ouvrir les fichiers confidentiels de Stark.  
Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant : des photos privées de lui et Pepper, des dossiers du SHIELD ainsi que des dossiers concernant Captain America. Pourquoi avait-il des dossiers sur Steve ?!  
Décidément, Tony était quelqu'un d'étrange. Le pauvre blond fut fortement troublé par ces dossiers, s'il avait été en possession des dossiers concernant les autres vengeurs passe encore ! Mais il n'y en avait que sur le Captain !  
Cette histoire était plus qu'étrange, Steve ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné l'équipe ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé d'éventuels ennemie dangereux ? Mais surtout pourquoi ne pas _LUI_ en avoir parlé ? Steve était le leader de l'équipe, tout le monde lui parlait, pourquoi Stark ne l'a pas fait ?!

Tant de recherches pour finalement aucuns résultats. Il n'avançait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, les questions fleurissaient dans son esprit mais rien ne lui donnait de réponses. Finalement le militaire s'endormit dans l'atelier de son camarade disparut...

Pepper Potts avait tout perdu. Même si avant sa disparition, elle et Tony étaient sur le point de rompre, elle restait profondément attachée à lui. Aussi, elle l'avait cherché à sa manière mais en vain. Tony était perdu, probablement mort puisque avant sa disparition, il allait mal...Il se plaignait de migraines atroces et était plusieurs fois tombé inconscient. Évidemment, il l'avait caché à l'équipe et avait fait jurer à la rouquine de ne pas en parler aux autres, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Elle l'avait longtemps pleuré, elle se sentait responsable puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider...  
Aujourd'hui encore, elle n'avait pas dormi et continuait de vider l'atelier de son ancien amant. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas prévue la présence de Steve, endormi sur le bureau de Tony. Depuis l'annonce officielle de la "mort" de Tony, elle avait soigneusement évite l'équipe. Pepper n'avait aucune envie d'affronter leurs questions mais là, elle ne pourrait y échapper puisque Steve était le premier à vouloir connaitre la vérité après elle.  
Au fond d'elle, Pepper détestait légèrement Steve car elle le pensait responsable de la chute de son couple (bien que ça ne soit pas officielle)  
Tony n'était peut être pas gay mais elle sentait l'attirance que les deux hommes exerçaient l'un sur l'autre.  
Heureusement, son "rival" dormait, elle pouvait donc sortir discrètement et retarder une conversation gênante avec lui.  
Manque de chance, à peine sortie, elle tomba sur Natasha. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient plutôt bien mais Pepper n'avait pas besoin d'une conversation réconfortante.

**-Tiens Pepper, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu**. lança l'espionne.

**-Bonjour**, répondit-elle simplement.

-**Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**-Mal, mais déjà mieux qu'avant.**

**-Oui je comprends, il faut du temps pour se remettre d'une telle perte...Si Clint disparaissait ainsi, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Perdre l'homme que l'on aime, même pour moi ça serait dur.**

**-Oui...**

**- Et puis; Tout le monde aimait Stark**, avoua la russe, **quand bien même il était plutôt agaçant...Je ne sais pas si les Avengers survivront à sa disparition.**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Notre leader est devenu obsédé par cette histoire, Thor et Bruce sont continuellement soul tellement la peine les accables, Clint ne sort presque plus de sa chambre. Ce n'est seulement Tony qui est mort, Nous sommes tous mort.**

**-Il n'est pas mort,** assura Steve qui venait de sortir de l'atelier, **je sais qu'il n'est pas mort.**

**-Qu'est ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? 6 mois sans nouvelles, objecta Natasha.**

**-Je sais qu'il est en vie, et je le retrouverais, j'en fais le serment !**

**A Suivre...  
**

* * *

**Hé hé Alors :D ?  
**

**J'avoue que c'est plutôt confus puisqu'on ne sait rien :o ! mais c'est le but :D !  
**

**Vous avez des hypothèses sur ce qui est réellement arrivé à notre génie préféré ?  
**

**BREF j'espère que ce court prologue vous a plut :x  
**

**Une review ?  
**

**Bisous baveux (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça) Lenassei  
**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Alone

**Bonsoi à tous :)**

**Comme je suis dans une période de forte inspiration je pose déjà le chapitre 1 :D**

**Je n'ai pas grands choses à dire à part ça .**

**BREF j'espère que vous aimerez, pardonnez mon orthographe et bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

Tony Stark était un homme à problèmes. Il en avait toujours eut et en aurait toujours.  
Depuis 6 mois il avait un problème. Le pire ennemi de l'Amérique appelé " _le crâne rouge_" le séquestrait, le torturait, le brisait. Il subissait de nouveau l'angoisse d'être captif, celle de ne jamais revoir sa famille** (?)** Il avait peur de cela comme il avait peur de Mourir. Cet homme, ce Crane rouge lui administré une petite dose de ciguë, un poison européen, tout les jours afin de le tuer à petite doses peu avant son enlèvement et encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Iron Man était un pilier fondateur des vengeurs, s'il disparaissait, les vengeurs s'écrouleraient et ce malade pourrait accomplir ses plans machiavéliques.  
Il n'avait plus conscience de la notion du temps, peut être était-il mort après tout : physiquement il vivait encore mais mentalement, son esprit s'était éteint depuis longtemps. C'était même s'il se souvenait des noms de ses compagnons d'armes. Oui, Tony Stark était mort.  
Aujourd'hui encore, il était incapable de se lever du sol terreux sur lequel il dormait depuis si longtemps, fixant désespérément les faibles rayons du soleil qui perçaient la lucarne.  
Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore trouvé ? En fait, peut être que l'on se moquait de sa disparition, les Avengers pourraient continuer sans lui après tout, Natasha et Clint avaient leur vie à eux avec leur rêves de famille. Bruce et Thor vivaient tranquillement leur vie. Pepper... Pepper ne l'aimait plus et Steve... Steve ne l'avait jamais apprécié après tout. Alors personne ne devait le pleurer...  
Des bruits dans le couloir retinrent son attention, une fois de plus son bourreau allait passer la lourde porte métallique et lui infliger les pires horreurs du monde. Pourquoi franchement ? Pourquoi lui faire subir tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'exécuter rapidement, simplement et balancer son corps sur la place publique ?!  
Environs deux heures plus tard, son corps fut de nouveaux couverts d'hématomes, de coupures, de fractures, de brûlures...  
Il s'étonnait lui même de son endurance, si seulement il avait été plus faible, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps et sa souffrance prendrait fin.  
Mais quelque chose le retenait, comme s'il conservait l'espoir que quelqu'un le sauverait.  
Il rêvait de retrouvailles, mais comment les autres le verront? Il devait être d'une minceur cadavérique et d'une hygiène déplorable.

* * *

-**Roger, laissez tomber, elle refuse de parler de Stark.** Dit Natasha accoudée juste à côté de la porte de chambre de Pepper sur laquelle Steve tambourinait désespérément depuis 30 minutes.

**-Mais j'ai besoin de son aide, je veux retrouver Stark.**

**-Je peux vous aider.**

**-Comment ?**

**-Je sais le servir d'un ordinateur, et je peux savoir si Stark était en mission privée pour le SHIELD.**

**-Iron Man ? Travailler pour quelqu'un ?**

**-C'est possible.**

**-Mais dur à croire. Bon j'accepte ramenez moi tout ce que vous pouvez.**

**-Bien Cap' !**

Elle parti immédiatement à la recherche de dossiers, car même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait, Natasha adorait Tony, il était l'étincelle de vie de la tour. Sans lui il n'y avait plus d'explosions,plus de Hulk en colère,plus de hurlements de Steve. Alors elle allait aider le soldat pour toutes ses raisons mais également parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté que Clint disparaisse ainsi, alors elle comprenait son leader.

Après plusieurs heures d'attentes, l'espionne russe réapparue auprès de Steve, l'air grave.

**-Alors ?** Demanda le militaire.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui tendit un dossier durement volé à Fury en personne.  
Le Captain s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Son cœur manqua un battement quand la photo du symbole d'Hydra apparut devant lui. Tony travaillait sur HYDRA. Le SHIELD L'avait collé seul sur ces monstres. Seul ! Steve en connaissait plus que quiconque tout sur ces nazis. Pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui que l'on a proposé cette mission ?!

Mais en y réfléchissant c'était logique. Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien fabriquant d'armes pour infiltré cette organisation. S'il s'était fait prendre, Tony avait sûrement subit les pires traitements du monde. Il en était peut être même mort.  
L'espoir que Steve avait de revoir un jour le génie s'envola à moitié, HYDRA se débarrassait vite des gêneurs. À moins... Que le crâne rouge ne connaisse le lien entre Iron Man et les Avengers et par conséquent le lien entre Tony Stark et Steve Roger...

* * *

**-Bonsoir monsieur Stark,** écorcha violemment le bourreau à la tête aussi rouge que le sang avec un accent allemand qui donnait à Tony l'envie de vomir.

-**Vous...** Accusa la faible voix du génie. Il peina d'ailleurs à reconnaître celle-ci puisqu'elle ressemblait plus à un murmure rauque qu'à sa véritable voix.** Qu'est ce que...vous...me...voulez ?**

**-A vous ? Rien du tout.**

**-Hein...?**

Ce malade délirait... Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tout cela s'il n'avait rien fait ?!

**-En réalité je devrais remercier le SHIELD pour vous avoir fait venir ici.** Continua le monstre en marchant les Bras dans le dos à côté de la faible chose qui gisait au sol.** Vous m'avez permis de retrouver un vieil ami.**

**-J'ai du louper... Un épisode...**

**- Je n'ai que faire de vous et de votre bande d'imbéciles en costumes ! Mais je souhaitais m'emparer de l'un d'entre vous pour atteindre le sergent Roger et le SHIELD m'a servit un otage sur un plateau.**

**-Mais... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout de suite...tué ?**

**-Pour préserver l'espoir, pas de corps, pas de mort.**

**-Et bien... Désolé de vous décevoir... Mais vous avez choisi le mauvais vengeur... Roger me déteste...**

**-Je suis sûr que vous exagérez.**

Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi cet homme lui expliquait son plan maintenant ? Pourquoi le SHIELD n'avait pas intervenu ? C'était complètement irréel ! C'est Roger la cible et une fois de plus s'était Tony qui s'en prenait plein la tête !

* * *

Steve était furieux. Il avait envie de tuer Fury et tous les agents du SHIELD - Sauf Clint et Natasha évidemment -  
Fury savait que Stark était aux mains du crâne rouge et il n'avait rien fait ! Il avait même menti !  
Aussi malgré l'espionne russe qui le retenait de toutes ses forces - littéralement, elle le tirait par la chemise - il se dirigeait vers le QG de SHIELD de New York où se trouvait le directeur.

**-Roger vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Fury va me décapiter et jouer au football avec ma tête s'il apprend que c'est moi qui vous suis donné le dossier !**

**-Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?! Tony est peut être encore en vie !**

**-Si Fury ne nous en pas parlé c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Une minute vous l'appelez par son prénom maintenant ?**

**- restez concentrée ou rentrée à la tour.**

**- Excusez-moi si je remarque qu'en son absence vous commenciez à l'apprécier.**

**-Taisez-vous !**

Finalement il se débarrassa de Natasha à l'entrée du bâtiment du SHIELD et il entra en trombe, sachant exactement où se trouvait le bureau de Nick Fury et il n'eut aucun mal à repousser les quelques agents qui voulaient l'arrêter. Il fracassa même la porte du bureau de son sergent qui ouvrit grand son seul œil valide.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faite ici Roger ?!**

**-Vous saviez où il se trouvait depuis le début et vous n'avez rien fait !**

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Pourquoi avoir envoyé Stark vers HYDRA ?!**

**-Monsieur Stark s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission.**

**-Vous auriez du m'en informer !**

**-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.**

**-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas secourut avant ?!** Hurla Steve de colère.

-**Stark n'a donné aucun signe de vie et nous avons perdu les membres de HYDRA. Ils sont partis, sûrement avec lui mais on ignore où et au bout de 6 mois de recherches... Nous en avons conclu qu'il est décédé.**

**-Mais les vengeurs peuvent le retrouver, vous auriez du nous prévenir.**

**-Et risqué de perdre toute une équipe ? Stark n'est pas indispensable pour sauver le monde.**

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le soldat, il décrocha une magnifique droite à l'espion qui tomba au sol sous la violence du coup.

**-Quand bien même il serait mort**, continua Steve,** Stark était l'un des notre, même si c'est un cadavre que nous retrouvons, nous devons le chercher ! Et puis, HYDRA est une menace que nous devons arrêter.**

**-C'est trop risqué, laissez nos agents s'en charger, ils...**

**-Des simples humains, vous êtes complètement fous ?!**

**-Roger vous devez...**

**-Taisez-vous ! Donnez-moi toutes les informations que vous possédez sur HYDRA, leurs agissements avant leur disparition avec Stark et laissez-moi faire.**

**-Vous y perdrez la vie Roger.**

**-C'est un risque à prendre, mais je ne peux pas abandonner un frère d'arme.**

**-Vous êtes complètement fou !**

Mais Steve s'en contrefichait, tout ce qui comptait s'était de retrouver Tony au plus vite, qui sait quelles tortures les nazis avaient pu lui infliger ? Il espérait juste avoir le soutient de son équipe parce seul, il n'y arriverait jamais.

**-Alors Roger**, commença Clint,** pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ?**

**-Je veux que les Avengers retrouvent Tony.**

**-C'est impossible mon ami,** dit Thor, **L'homme de métal est mort…**

**-Je suis sûr du contraire.**

**-Alors vous êtes aussi fou que lui,** déclara Bruce.

-**Ecoutez, mort ou vif il faut retrouver Tony, et les hommes qui s'en sont pris à lui.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que l'organisation qui l'a kidnappé s'appelle HYDRA**, lança Natasha.

**-HYDRA ? Qu'est ce ?** Demanda Thor.

-** Une organisation nazie pire qu'Hitler en personne,** expliqua Bruce**, ils agissaient durant la seconde guerre mondiale mais on n'en a plus entendue parler a la fin de cette guerre.**

**-C'est parce que j'ai tué leur chef,** compléta Steve.** Mais si Stark s'est fait kidnappé c'est que ce salopard est moins mort que je ne le pensais. Il faut les retrouver, il est dangereux…Vous êtes avec moi ?**

**-Captain,** dit Clint,** nous sommes toujours avec vous, nous vous aiderons à retrouver votre milliardaire préféré.**

**-Merci…**

Tous savaient que retrouver les nazis seraient presque mission impossible, mais ils gardaient espoir…Ils reverraient Tony Stark très bientôt.

* * *

** Voilààà :D**

**bon contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, Tony n'ai pas en train de faire une mauvaise blague :( Il est d'ailleurs bien dans la merde :x**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Une review ? **

**Bisous baveux, Lenassei**

**(?) Tony considère les Avengers comme sa famille puisqu'il n'a aucun parent proche.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hope

**Wouw j'étais motivée dis donc :D je poste 2 chapitre de 2 de mes fictions en une soirée :D !**

**Bref , merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitre précédents :3**

**j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :D !**

**bonne lecture et pardonnez l'orthographe :x !**

**On se retrouve en bas :) !**

* * *

Cela devait faire une semaine maintenant que les Avengers cherchaient ensemble Stark. Et c'était loin d'être de tout repos : ils travaillaient tous nuit et jour sans la moindre piste...  
Bruce et Thor fouillaient dans les affaires du SHIELD puisque, c'est bien connu, un espion ne divulgue jamais tous ses secrets. Clint, Steve et Natasha tentaient de trouver des dossiers secrets appartenant à Tony sur HYDRA mais c'était peine perdue, parallèlement, Le soldat tentait encore de parler à Pepper qui se transformait en véritable fantôme. Cette nuit encore les 2 espions et le militaire travaillaient en fouillant dans les affaires de Stark.

**-À votre avis on le reverra vivant ?** Demanda Clint, brisant ainsi le silence religieux qui régnait depuis la tombée de la nuit.

-**Je pense oui**, répondit Natasha, **Stark est un dur, il ne se laissera pas mourir facilement.**

**-Peut être mais je n'arrête pas de me demander... Comment est ce qu'on réagirait, si on ne retrouvait qu'un cadavre ?**

**-Je le vengerais**. Déclara Steve d'un ton neutre en arrêtant ses recherches,** si le crâne rouge l'à tué, je le tuerai aussi.**  
Il essaya quelques minutes d'imaginer comme il réagirait si Tony n'était plus qu'un cadavre en décomposition le jour où les vengeurs le retrouveraient.

**-Je ne vous savais pas si rancunier...** Observa Natasha perplexe**, Vous avez détesté Stark dès la formation de l'équipe. Pourtant je trouve que vous vous dévouez corps et âme à son sauvetage.**

**-Je ne peux pas expliquer moi même ce comportement.** Avoua Steve. **Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause. Allez dormir.**

**-Bien Cap'!** Approuvèrent les deux espions en sortant. Steve resta tout de même encore un peu et fouina dans les affaires personnelles de Tony. Il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire : une photo familiale avec lui, Howard et sa mère supposa le soldat. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant sur cette photographie... Tony ne souriait pas. Il avait même l'air malheureux, étrange pour un enfant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien attristé un petit garçon d'environs 9 ans ?  
Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses, Steve reposa le cadre où il l'avait pris.

**-JARVIS ?** Demanda-t-il subitement.

**-Oui monsieur ?**

**- Parle-moi de Tony Stark.**

Question étrange pour quelqu'un qui vivait avec le génie depuis plus de 11 mois. Cependant l'I.A s'exécuta et parla de l'enlèvement de Tony par des membres des 10 anneaux, de la création d'Iron Man, du palladium qui le tuait à petit feu... Et Steve réalisa qu'il ne savait rien des souffrances qu'avait pût éprouver Stark, pire, il ne savait rien de lui. Il l'avait tout de suite haït pour son égocentrisme sans même savoir qu'il souffrait de la solitude. Steve se rendit compte que s'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu et qu'à présent il était peu être trop tard pour lui présenter des excuses. Trop tard pour lui dire qu'il s'était fourvoyé à son sujet. Pour finir, JARVIS évoqua la relation que son créateur entretenait avec Pepper Potts et avoua qu'elle s'était achevée peu avant son enlèvement.

-** Tu sais la raison pour laquelle ils se sont séparés ?**

**-Vous.** Lança une voix derrière Steve.

Le soldat se retourna pour découvrir Pepper, en pyjama, les cheveux en vrac et les yeux légèrement larmoyants.

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui,** dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, **nous avons rompus à cause de vous.**

**-Ça n'a pas de sens.**

**-Vous croyez ? Pourtant ça semble clair : Vous et Tony...**

**-Vous croyez qu'il y quelque chose entre Tony et moi ?!**

**-Peut être que vous ne vous en êtes pas encore rendu compte.**

Elle allait s'en aller mais le soldat lui attrapa le bras.

**-Attendez ! J'ai besoin de savoir si Tony vous a dit quelque chose avant sa disparition.**

**- Il n'a rien dit de particulier... Mais dans mes souvenirs, il était malade.**

**-Malade ?**

**-Oui, il tombait dans les pommes et souffrait de migraines.**

**-Pourquoi n'en a t-il pas parlé ?**

**-S'était un homme secret, il ne se confiait que très rarement ce qui m'énervais au plus haut point...**

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Steve réfléchissait, c'était pire qu'étrange que Pepper puisse penser qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour Tony, s'était complètement irréel !

**-Pourquoi nous avoir évités depuis tout ce temps ?**

**-J'avais peur**, avoua la rousse,** je ne voulais pas affronter vos regards compatissants ni subir le genre d'interrogatoire que vous me faite actuellement.**

**-Désolé.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle marqua une pause, s'il vous plaît, si Tony est en vie et que vous le retrouvez... Prenez soin de lui.**

**-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?**

**-Je pars quelques temps... J'ai... Besoin d'oublier.**

Elle se dégagea rapidement de la poigne du soldat et répartit vers la porte. Quand elle arriva dans l'encadrement, elle se retourna et glissa un petit "_Adieu_" avant de disparaître. Steve resta un long moment sans bouger, perplexe face aux suppositions et au départ de Pepper. Il finit par s'endormir après tant de réflexions et son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars où il voyait les immondes tortures que subissait Tony, il voyait le sang couler, entendait les cris de douleurs de son ami et finalement arrivait trop tard pour l'aider car il succombait à ses blessures...  
C'est Bruce qui vint le réveiller le lendemain accompagné d'une tasse de café destinée à son leader. Il lui informa que Pepper avait disparue sans laisser de traces et lui et Thor n'avait rien trouvé au SHIELD.  
C'était rageant ! Rien, rien et rien ! Depuis une semaine de recherches ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pepper l'avait juste informé que Tony était malade mais c'était tout !  
Malade ?

**-Bruce ?** Demanda le Captain qui venait d'avoir une illumination.

**-Oui ?**

**-Quels sont les symptômes d'un empoisonnement ?**

**-Euh... Généralement des migraines, vomissements, convulsions ou encore des malaises. Pourquoi ?**

**-Est ce que ça rend une personne vulnérable ?**

**-Oui, évidemment, généralement lors d'un empoisonnement, le système immunitaire est gravement endommagé alors la personne n'est pas en mesure de se défendre... Une minute, vous pensez que...**

**-Exactement, Tony a été empoisonné avant d'être kidnappé !**

**-C'est génial ! C'est déjà une piste, il ne manque plus qu'à savoir quel poison à été utilisé et qui l'a acheté pour remonter jusqu'à HYDRA,** lança le scientifique sur un ton sarcastique.

**-C'est déjà ça.**

**-Vous imaginez le nombre de poison qui circule sur terre ?!**

**-Concentrez-vous sur les poisons européens que l'on pourrait faire importer en Amérique.**

**-Mais il doit y en avoir au minimum une centaine, que dis-je des milliers !**

**-Et si on trouvait un gobelet avec de la salive de Tony on pourrait analyser le poison.**

**-Possible... Il faut juste un gobelet.**

**- Dans ce bordel infâme ça ne devrait pas être difficile.**

Une chance que Pepper n'avait pas débarrassé l'atelier, la consommation de café de Tony étant plus qu'impressionnante, il devrait forcément y avoir une tasse ou un verre ou autre chose.

**-C'est dégoûtant...** Lâcha Bruce en tripotant les objets qui se trouvait dans les tiroirs du bureau de Stark.

**-Je suis d'accord.**

Finalement le scientifique sorta une tasse à café du débarrât dans lequel il fouillait (oui oui Tony Stark range ses tasse sales dans ses tiroirs)

**-Génial. JARVIS ? Tu peux analyser ça ?**

**-Tout de suite monsieur.**

Bruce déposa sa trouvaille sur la table informatique dont se servait Tony pour ses analyses.

**-Le temps d'analyse estimé est de 2h.**

**-2h pour ça ?!** S'exclama Steve.

**-Vous savez Captain c'est difficile de faire des recoupements ADN.**

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?**

Bruce réfléchit quelques secondes avant de proposer bêtement :

**-Un Scrabble ?**

**-Vous êtes sérieux ?!**

Le scientifique haussa les épaules,** pourquoi pas ?**

Et c'est ainsi que Bruce et Steve commencèrent une partie de Scrabble sous le soleil levant illuminant faiblement les toits de manathan. Quand Natasha et Clint se levèrent, ils ne dérangèrent point la partie de leur ami.  
Finalement Steve coupa court au jeu pour aller examiner les résultats de JARVIS -Mais également parce qu'il perdait face à Bruce et que Steve est TRÈS mauvais joueur -  
L'expérience n'étant pas encore fini, il retourna dans l'atelier de Tony. Ça devait faire au moins 3 semaines qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps là-dedans. Steve détestait cette pièce à cause de son incroyable bordel mais aussi, parce qu'elle était remplie de gadgets technologiques qui ne cessaient de lui rappelé à quel point il était dépassé. Seulement bizarrement il restait ici quand bien même il haïssait cette salle il restait là au milieu de la crasse made in Stark. En un sens ce bazars monstrueux lui rappelait Tony et Steve aimait se rappelé du génie, il aimait se souvenir des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient battus et sous le coup de la colère avaient détruit un étage complet de la tour Stark ! Il se rappelait également des fois où Hulk les avait séparés en jetant Iron man par la fenêtre. Il esquissa un sourira face à ce souvenir. C'est fou à quel point Tony Stark lui manquait...

* * *

Tony Stark était un génie, tout le monde le savait et nombreux le détestaient à cause de ça. Aussi comme tout génie qui ce respecte, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps en captivité lorsqu'il s'est fait kidnappé. Malheureusement sa condition physique s'étant dégradée au fils des mois, son projet de fuite à vite était remplacé par l'espoir de mourir. Oui, malgré sa honte à l'idée de l'avouer, il se laissait mourir mais n'y parvenait pas puisqu'on le maintenait vivant. C'était complètement absurde mais bon, après tout les savants diaboliques sont rarement logiques. Après tout ce n'était pas lui la cible, c'était Steve, pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser du génie ? Quand bien même le crâne rouge voulait se servir de Tony comme appât, Roger le détestait à en mourir, pour qu'elle raison viendrait-il a sa rescousse.  
Le milliardaire se souvenait encore du jour où les vengeurs ont commencé à vivre avec lui dans la tour Stark.  
C'était environs 1 an après l'attaque de Loki, Tony s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa résidence de Los Angeles alors il avait décidé de déménager à New York avec Pepper, après ce simple déménagement tout est allé très vite, il a rencontré Bruce par le plus grand des hasards à central Park et au bout de plusieurs mois de visites régulière, lui a demandé d'emménager. Ils furent amené à travailler avec Clint alors au bout du compte lui aussi fut adopté dans la grande famille qui vivait dans la tour Stark. Natasha aussi fut conviée à emménager puisqu'elle et Clint étaient ensembles. Thor vivait a Asgard mais revint sur terre pour voir sa copine, une certaine Jane Foster qui vivait désormais à New York, au final le couple rejoignit la famille également... Mais Steve... Tony ne voulait vraiment pas lui dans la tour, il ne l'a accueillit que parce que le reste de l'équipe était là. Il ne le détestait pas, pas vraiment, mais Steve Roger réveillait en lui des sentiments qui l'écœurait et risquait de nuire à sa relation avec Pepper. Iron Man était amoureux d'un homme...

* * *

**-Bon allez Captain c'est votre tour**, encouragea Natasha.

**-Je suis obligé de jouer ? On a mieux à faire je vous signale.**

-**Allez Steve,** insista Bruce, **on a encore une heure à attendre avant d'avoir le moindre résultat.**

Le pauvre soldat n'en pouvait plus, Natasha était venue le chercher pour jouer à un jeu de gamine en attendant le résultat du poison, elle avait décrété "_On bosse depuis plus d'une semaine, on peut bien s'amuser quelques minutes ?"_ et c'est ainsi que Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce et Thor (qui venait de se levé) commencèrent à jouer à Action ou vérité.

**-Bon et bien, vérité.**

**- alors, que ressentez-vous réellement pour Stark ?**

**-Finalement je vais prendre Action.**

**-Non ça ne marche pas comme ça.** Dit Clint.** Répondez !**

**-Je... C'est question est stupide !**

**-Le fait que vous n'y répondiez pas l'est encore plus**. Remarqua Natasha.

-**Allez ami soldat !** Dit Thor.

**- Et puis on est votre famille vous pouvez nous le confier**. Compléta Bruce.

**-Exactement !** Ajouta Clint.

Ils étaient tous avec un immense sourire aux lèvres attendant la réponse du Captain qui lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il aimait Stark ? Qu'il était gay ?

**-Je...je ne sais pas,** mentit Steve,** je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui.**

**-Oh... Bon et bien à vous de posez une question.**

**-Hum...Clint, si vous aviez la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, vous en voudriez ?**

Natasha fit la grimace. Steve savait que les enfants étaient un point sensible pour le couple, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette question, après tout sa relation avec Tony était son point sensible et ils n'avaient pas hésité à le triturer.  
En fait ce jeu permettait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur l'équipe, par exemple Clint aimerait une famille si c'était possible, Natasha détestait mettre des chaussettes, Bruce adorait les lapins, et Thor était terrorisé par les fours à micro-ondes. La voie robotisée de JARVIS Interrompit le jeu pour informer les héros que le recoupement était terminé. Verdict : de la ciguë, un poison extrait d'une plante dont les fruits sont néfaste pour l'organisme, cette plante causa d'ailleurs la mort de Socrate, un philosophe grec de l'antiquité. Commune en Europe et Asie. Elle est utilisée en médecine traditionnelle chinoise car, absorbée à dose croissantes, elle permet la longévité.  
Steve n'en attendait pas tant, JARVIS venait de lui donner plus d'information que nécessaire. Il savait désormais quel chemin suivre pour retrouver Tony et sentait que cette simple information le rapprochait davantage du génie.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**alors alors vos impressions :) ? **

**je mérite une petite review ? **

**Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui concerne le poison et qui est souligné est vrai, le reste par contre sort de mon imaginination xD **

**Bref les amis je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei**


	4. Chapter 3 : Strange

**Hello everybody :D **

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de "Runaway" !**

**Bon je n'ai pas aimé écrire ce chapitre je le dit tout de suite. C'est une sorte de chapitre de transition donc un peu chiant à écrire mais bon, on doit bien passer par là :D**

**le prochain chapitre sera mieux :D**

**pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

C'était étrange, depuis des mois, il n'avait bénéficié que d'une bassine d'eau légèrement verdâtre pour se laver mais là... Il avait eu le droit à une douche, à un rasoir de qualité et on lui avait rapporté de nouveaux vêtements. On avait même soigné un maximum de plaies (même si sa jambe, qui devait être cassé depuis longtemps, le faisait toujours souffrir)  
Visiblement, HYDRA prenait soin de lui et ce n'était pas bon signe : si on se mettait à faire attention à lui, c'est que le grand manitou à tête rouge avait besoin de lui. Sûrement pour fabriquer des armes, mais ça, il préférait mourir que d'aider l'ennemi. On vînt le chercher pour le conduire vers le grand chef qui désirait le voir.  
Les gardes qui l'escortaient le ramèrent dans une salle située 3 étages aux dessus de sa cellule. La première chose que Tony remarqua en franchissant le seuil de la salle était la lumière qui la traversait. De larges fenêtre donnant sur les montagnes habillaient les murs, c'était merveilleux pour le génie de voir enfin la lumière depuis une large fenêtre et non depuis une meurtrière lugubre.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, le chauve écarlate était là et lui souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son visage disgracieux.

**-Bonjour, monsieur Stark**, dit-il avec son horrible accent allemand.

**-Qu'est ce vous voulez de moi ?** Trancha Tony qui ne voulait pas subir les cérémonies absurdes de ce martien à tête rouge.

**-Vous manquez de Tact mon cher ami.**

**-On me le dit souvent.**

**-Ah oui ? Qui ?**

**-Notre ami commun en collant bleu.**

**-Argt, le Captain Roger...**

**-Oui... Vous ne m'avais toujours pas répondu, que voulez vous ?**

**-Que vous m'aidiez à me venger du soldat.**

**-Pourquoi je ferrais cela ?**

**-C'est ça ou la mort.**

**-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me tuer ?**

**-Je n'ai pas envi de me salir les mains, laissons la nature vous supprimer.**

Il hurla des ordres à ses sbires en allemand, mais Tony compris qu'il voulait dire : " _mettre prisonnier dans cellule et le taper très fort_"  
Après qu'ils eurent emmené Tony, le diabolique nazi se tourna vers un scientifique qui était à ses cotés et lui demanda :

**-Vous avez un échantillon vocal suffisant ?**

**-Oui monsieur, nous fabriquerons la prothèse dès ce soir, demain, vous possèderez la même voix que monsieur Stark.**

**-Parfait.**

* * *

Loin de ce douté des plans de son pire ennemi, Steve s'activait toujours à la recherche de Tony même s'il n'avançait plus, une fois de plus. Il avait cru que trouver le poison le mènerait quelque pars, mais pour le moment, il se trompait et ce nouvel échec le faisait déprimer. Natasha lui répétait sans cesse : "_ il faut échouer pour mieux réussir_." mais il n'en avait rien à faire ! Ce n'est pas comme un simple examen qu'on rate lorsqu'on est jeune, cette fois, la vie de Tony était en jeu !  
Les autres vengeurs commençaient à perdre espoir et à penser renoncer aux recherches mais par respect pour leur leader, ils ne disaient rien, Steve avait déjà tout perdu dans son ancienne vie, pourquoi le faire souffrir en lui faisant comprendre qu'il a perdu la personne qu'il aime une fois de plus ? 3 semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, ils étaient revenus au point mort, Bruce avait re-sombrer dans l'alcool, Thor pensait à retourner à Asgard, Clint et Natasha pensaient à quitter ce qu'il restait de l'équipe et Steve ne vivait plus, ça y est, il renonçait, Tony devait être mort et il ne l'avait pas sauvé...  
Et puis étrangement un beau jour, dans les rues de New York, la foule s'agglutinait autour d'un personnage : Tony Stark était de retour et marchait tranquillement vers la tour qui portait son nom en lettres lumineuses.  
Alertés par le bruit de la population, Natasha et Clint regardaient sa scène, Subjugués. La vision parfaite du faucon lui permis de reconnaître tout de suite son ancien coéquipier.

**-Natasha, appelle les autres,** demanda-t-il sans décrocher ses yeux de la fenêtre.

**-Oui.** L'espionne parti retrouver tout le monde à toute vitesse. Stark était de retour ! L'équipe avait une chance de revivre !  
En quelques minutes Thor, Bruce et le couple d'espions étaient réunis devant l'ascenseur de la tour, Natasha n'avait pas voulut réveiller Steve qui s'était enfin endormit après plusieurs jours sans sommeil.  
Tony devait être dans l'ascenseur désormais et tous les vengeurs sentaient une sorte d'excitation monter en eux même si Natasha et Clint, grâce à leur instinct d'espion, sentaient que quelque chose clochait...  
Quand les doubles portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le génie, il y eut un sourire général et il ne pût pas faire plus de trois pas à l'intérieur de la tour sans que tout le monde lui saute dessus pour faire un câlin collectif. Réveillé par tout ce bruit, Steve arriva dans le salon, légèrement perplexe face à ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Demanda-t-il.

Les 4 vengeurs s'écartèrent afin que leur leader puisse apercevoir Tony qui était dissimilé sous les corps de ses amis. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement mais s'approcha finalement, observant le génie dans le blanc des yeux. Quand il fut planté juste devant lui, il garda une expression fermée et dure.

**-Salut.** Dit simplement Tony avec un léger sourire.

**-Salut. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.**

**-Je sais... Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin de bienvenu ?**

Steve hésita, dévisageant son équipier mais finalement le ramena contre lui avec violence, refermant ses bras contre son dos avec force. Cette étreinte permettait au génie de comprendre à quel point son leader s'était inquiété pour lui, elle marquait aussi une évolution dans leur relation, désormais, ils n'étaient plus en guerre l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Paradoxalement, le véritable Tony Stark était loin de la petite fête qui se profilait en l'honneur de son retour. Quel enfoiré ce crâne rouge ! Oser copier le grand Tony Stark ! Littéralement ! Il l'avait copié, sa voix à l'aide d'un gadget High-tech et son visage grâce à un masque. C'était ça son plan pour briser l'équipe : leur faire croire qu'il était mort dans un premier temps et ensuite le faire revenir après plusieurs mois d'absence et détruire l'équipe de l'intérieur. C'était brillant, diabolique mais brillant. Il avait compris bien évidement que les tortures et l'empoisonnement n'étaient juste que des distractions pour le tyran.  
Le seul point positif de cette histoire était que puisque le grand chef était parti faire la fiesta avec les Avengers, Tony pourrait s'échapper plus facilement (même si avec sa jambe, cela resterait tout de même dur)  
Mais après tout, il avait réussi à échapper aux 10 anneaux, la situation n'était pas réellement différente, il avait ses chances, il lui fallait juste un plan...  
Il pouvait tenter de ce faire passer pour son ennemi, après tout ils avaient désormais le même visage mais il fallait déjà sortir de la cellule et c'était loin d'être gagné.  
Divaguant légèrement sur des sujets divers, Tony se mît à se demander comment son équipe aurait-elle crut aussi facilement que le faux Stark était lui ? C'était des agents du SHIELD à présent et s'ils ne se doutaient de rien, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi futés que des gamins de 2 ans. Et qu'elle excusé bidon avait bien trouvé tête rouge ? Ton était absent depuis plus de 5 mois et il décide de réapparaître comme ça ? Natasha et Clint étaient des espions, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas gober cette histoire comme ça, et Steve, c'était le premier à tout suspecter, il avait dût réagir...  
Le génie cessa de laisser vagabonder son esprit vers de telles questions et se concentra sur la jambe. C'était elle le premier obstacle vers la liberté. Il remonta son pantalon pour faire un constat des dégâts puisqu'il n'avait pas pensé à le faire avant. La jambe était casser au niveau du genou, l'hématome presque noir lui indiquait qu'il aurait dût penser à s'occuper de cette jambe avant. Comme un enfant qui découvre un bleu, il ne pût s'empêcher de toucher cette énorme tâche noire qui décorait son genou et il grogna de douleur à ce contact. Il fallait qu'il immobilise cette fracture s'il voulait partir.

* * *

Quelque chose clochait, Natasha et Steve en étaient convaincus. Tony était comment dire... Étrange depuis son retour. Clint avait supposé qu'il était en état de choc après ce qu'il avait pût lui arriver, après tout il n'était revenu que depuis quelques jours, ce reconstruire prendrait du temps. Mais qu'avait-il pût lui arriver ? Tout les indices que Steve avait trouvé menait à HYDRA mais Tony n'avait rien évoqué de tel depuis son retour et dès que quelqu'un cherchait à en apprendre sur ce qu'il avait bien pût se passer, il détournait subtilement la conversation. Bruce avait voulu l'occulter pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais il l'avait violemment repoussé. Finalement, l'espionne russe avait décidé de surveiller secrètement le génie quelques temps afin de voir s'il était juste encore secoué de ce qu'il avait subit ou s'il y avait autre chose mais également de le manipuler afin qu'il lui dévoile la vérité sur sa disparition.

Un soir la rouquine et le génie de retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine de la tout Stark, s'était l'occasion rêvé de découvrir ce qu'elle désirait.

**-Bonsoir Tony,** dit-elle avec une voix douce et attentionnée, **vous allez bien ?**

Il tressaillit légèrement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la voir encore debout aussi tard.

**-Natalie ? Vous ne dormez pas ?**

**-Natalie ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Natalie ? Vous êtes nostalgique de notre première rencontre ?**

**-Euh...oui exactement, cette rencontre m'a tellement marquée...**

Natasha leva un sourcil, septique, Stark la détestait l'espionne depuis longtemps alors pourquoi affichait-il un sourire charmant en évoquant cette rencontre désastreuse ? C'était irréaliste puisque tout le monde savait que Tony avait la rancune tenace. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à le scruter intensément et remarqua un détail étrange : ses yeux, les yeux de Stark brillaient généralement d'un bel éclat noisette mais là... Ils semblaient noirs, un noir sombre et obscure.

**-Natal...sha ? Vous vous sentez bien ?**

**-Oui, c'est juste que je...**

**-Vous ?**

**- Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?**

**-Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé, ça n'a pas eu l'air horrible.**

**-Les blessures les plus graves ne sont pas forcément celles qu'on inflige à la chair.**

**-Très philosophique, ça ne vous ressemble pas.**

**-Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ?**

Cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils, choquée par la question, comment peut-on oublier comment on se comporte habituellement ?!

**-Non... Vous êtes Tony Stark, le génie milliardaire playboy à l'égo surdimensionné, c'est ce qui fait votre charme.**

**-Oh, merci, bon et bien Natasha, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.**

Il s'approcha pour lui serrer la main et c'est la qu'elle remarqua le détail qui causa sa perte : depuis son retour, il portait des gants mais en lui serrant la main, la manche de sa chemise se releva légèrement dévoilant la peau écarlate qu'il y avait en dessous et Natasha comprit. Mais c'était trop tard, "Tony" avait vu qu'elle savait et lui braqua le bras avant qu'elle ne réagisse, la plaquant contre lui en l'étouffant légèrement.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?** Souffla l'espionne.

**-Vous le savez très bien,_ Black Widow..._**

**-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas.**

**-Vous pensez ? Et qui m'arrêtera puisque vous ne serez plus là pour prévenir votre équipe.**

Il lui coupa la respiration afin qu'elle s'évanouisse et emporta le corps avec lui.

* * *

C'était un comble ! Au bout de 6 mois, Tony avait rêvé de compagnie mais là... On lui avait ramené Natasha ! La pire compagne de cellule imaginable ! Heureusement pour le moment elle était encore assomé mais que pourrait-il lui dire à son réveil ?  
Il rigola également intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle se soit fait prendre, c'était une espionne russe surentrainée, comment avait-elle réussi à ce faire avoir comme une débutante ? Au moins, sa disparition éveillerait la suspicion de Clint, et de plus, en compagnie de Natasha, la fuite serrait envisageable.  
La rousse se mit à grogner de douleur.

**-Bonsoir Natasha,** railla-t-il, **bien dormi ?**

**-Stark ?**

**-Le seul et l'unique, je vous ai manqué ?**

Elle se redressa pour se mettre à côté de lui avant de répondre :

**-Étrangement, oui. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre jambe ?**

**- Ce petit séjour avec les nazis m'aura apprit que les barres de fer peuvent casser les jambes.**

**-Aïe.**

**-Oui, bon c'est fort sympa d'être en votre compagnie mais, est ce qu'on pourrait réfléchir à s'enfuir ?**

**-Excellente idée.**

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, même après 6 mois de solitude, Tony restait fidèle à lui même, il restait agaçant et charmant à la fois. Et malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux enfermés ils allaient bientôt être libre, elle en était convaincue. Ce faux Stark pouvais commençait à trembler.

**-Steve sera ravi de vous revoir.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Oui, vous lui manquait affreusement.**

**-Bizarre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me haïssait.**

**-La limite entre l'amour et la haine est infime.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!**

**-Et bien... Ce n'est que quand une personne disparaît que l'on se rend compte de son importance à nos yeux, Roger a pris conscience qu'il vous appréciez.**

Stark ne prit pas la peine de répondre puisqu'il risquait de trahir ses sentiments pour son leader et Natasha l'avait bien comprise. il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent, Tony n'avait pas envie que l'espionne commence a lui tirer les vers du nez au sujet de sa relation avec Steve...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que contrairement à moi, vous avez appréciez ce chapitre.**

**Les choses se compliques, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?! Steve va-t-il se rendre compte que ce n'est le vrai Tony qui est revenu ? **

**Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre :D !**

**une petite review ? **

**Bisous baveux, lenassei**


	5. Chapter 4 : No Hope Left

**Hey : bonsoir tout le monde, vous allez bien ? :)**

**C'est reparti pour un chapitre de "Runaway" !**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**-Vous m'agacez Romanoff !** S'écria violemment Tony**.**

**-Mais voyons pourquoi ?**

**-Vous piaillez sans cesse depuis votre réveil alors que je réfléchis à un plan pour sortir !**

**-Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre départ ?**

**-Vous marquez un point. Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?** Dit-il d'un ton las.

**- Votre enterrement.**

**-Sérieusement ?!**

**-Oui, une petite cérémonie "familiale", Fury à prononcé un beau discourt, Pepper pleurait et il pleuvait...**

**-Waw, c'est déprimant, j'aurais préféré une fête plutôt que cela !**

La veuve noire soupira.

**-Et après cela ?** Demanda le génie**, comment va la famille ?**

**-Steve devient fou, Bruce est alcoolique, Pepper à disparue, Thor pense à partir comme moi et Clint.**

**-Et bien, vous n'êtes rien sans moi.** Plaisanta-t-il. **Les Avengers sont mourant.**

-**Ils seraient morts même à l'heure qu'il est si votre autre vous n'était pas apparut.**

Il y eut un long blanc durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à quelques choses. Natasha pensait que ce fameux matin ou "Tony" était revenu était celui où elle et Clint avaient décidé de plier bagage et de partir loin de tout afin de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs que dans cette souffrance. Tony lui pensait à ce qu'il pouvait ce passer en ce moment entre son double et les Avengers, en particulier avec Steve. Comment le grand Captain Amercia n'avait-il pas pût reconnaître son grand ennemi ? Et les autres ? De plus la disparition de Natasha devait avoir éveillé les soupçons.

* * *

Effectivement à la tour, Clint était de plus en plus inquiet, cela faisait 1 semaine que Natasha avait disparue, il ne savait pas si elle était en mission et Fury était injoignable. De plus, son instinct d'espion lui criait que "Tony" avait quelque chose de pas très net. Steve lui répétait régulièrement qu'il était juste paranoïaque, que Natasha avait du partir en Russie pour le travail et que Fury devait être en mission lui aussi, quand à Tony, il avait disparut pendant 6 mois, c'était normal qu'il soit étrange.

-**Sérieusement Steve, Tony n'est pas normal, même après une longue absence, vous trouvez normal qu'il se trompe dans nos prénoms?** Insista Clint.

-**C'es possible.**

**-Mais... Il a même était surprit par la présence de JARVIS ! JARVIS ! Son plus grand ami, sa création !**

**-C'est de la pure paranoïa Clint, vous verrez, Natasha sera bientôt de retour et la vie reprendra son ancien cours.**

**-Mouais...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Il adressa un sourire à son partenaire et quitta la salle.

**-Je trouve Tony étrange moi aussi**, avoua une voix qui provenait de derrière le fauteuil.

**-Bruce ? Vous espionnez les autres ?!**

**-Involontairement, j'ai fais tomber mon stylo quand vous êtes entrés et je ne voulais pas me planter au milieu de votre conversation alors j'ai attendu la fin.**

**-C'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendue.**

**-Et en plus c'est vrai,** affirma le scientifique en brandissant fièrement son stylo.** Si vous voulez mon avis, Steve ne sent pas la perturbation qui s'abat sur nous parce qu'il est omnibulé par le retour de Tony.**

**-"Perturbation qui nous entoure ?"**

**-Oui, depuis que Stark est de retour il y a comme... Un malaise. De plus Natasha est portée disparue...**

**-Et Fury.**

**-Fury est au proche Orient pour une mission, vous devriez lire ses mémos.**

**-Fury nous laisse des mémos ?!**

**-Depuis que l'équipe a décider de rester ensemble et d'établir une base permanente dans cette tour oui. Enfin bref, on s'éloigne du sujet, nous devrions discuter avec Thor, peut être qu'il est d'accord.**

**-Peut être.**

* * *

**- On n'arrivera jamais à rien vu l'état de votre Jambe Tony.**

**-Voyons Natasha, vous ne croyez pas aux miracles.**

**-Les miracles c'est pour les enfants.**

**-Comme l'amour ?**

**-Exactement.**

**-Pourtant vous êtes adulte et amoureuse.**

**-Ce n'est pas pareil.**

**-Bien sûr que si.**

**-On s'éloigne de notre sujet là...**

**-Si on pouvait faire une sorte d'atèle, je pourrais me déplacer, avec votre aide bien entendu.**

**-Ok, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi vous aidez. Ne bougez pas.**

**-Très amusant. De plus il n'y a rien dans cette cellule.**

**-Alors aidez moi à sortir pour que je puisse vous aidez par la suite.**

**-D'accord, vous voyez la plaque là-haut ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Essayez de passer par là pour sortir.**

**-Mais c'est beaucoup trop haut pour moi !**

**-Et bien je vais vous aidez.**

Avec l'aide des murs, le génie se redressa durement mais suffisamment pour faire la courte échelle à l'araignée qui atteignit la plaque avec un peu d'élan et la fît tomber facilement avant de se hisser à l'intérieur d'une espèce de conduit d'aération tandis que son camarade s'écroula violemment sur les fesses à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fournis pour aider la veuve noire.

Natasha descendit finalement dans une salle non loin de sa cellule et tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs nazis visiblement furieux de la voir à l'extérieur de sa prison.  
Elle eut vite fait de les expédier au pays des songes et continua sa quête pour constituer une atèle à Tony. Elle se saisit d'une sorte de lance qu'elle cassa en deux ainsi que d'un long câble électrique et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte à Tony.

**-Ça ira avec ça ?** Demanda-elle une fois la porte ouverte garce à une des cartes magnétique prise aux gardes.

-**Parfait, venez. Je vais maintenir les deux morceaux de... Trucs et vous enroulez ce câble autour ok ?**

**-Ok !**

Ils eurent vite fini la confection de l'atèle de fortune.

**- Aidez-moi à me lever.**

**-On ne va jamais s'en sortir...**

**-Mais si vous verrez.**

Les deux vengeurs déambulaient bras dessus bars dessous dans les couloirs du secteur de détention de la base en prenant soin de ne pas tomber sur des nazis en colère ou d'autre trucs flippants.

* * *

**-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une thérapie de groupe.**

**-On gère une situation de crise Clint.** Désespéra Bruce.

-** On n'était pas obligés de gérer cette situation en cercle, j'ai l'impression d'être aux alcooliques anonymes.**

**-Mes amis ça suffit ! L'araignée à disparut, le soldat voix la vie en rose et l'homme de métal agit étrangement, les vengeurs sont en danger !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?** Demanda Clint.

**-Contacter l'agent Hill, Natasha a apprit à Steve que Stark travaillait sur HYDRA, elle pourra nous renseigner.** Proposa Bruce.

**-Excellente idée, je vais la voir tout de suite,** dit Clint,** essayez de fouiller dans les recherches de Steve.**

**-D'accord. Je m'occupe de fouiller les affaires du Captain, Thor, espionnez les amoureux.**

* * *

-**C'est étrangement calme vous ne trouvez pas ?** S'inquiéta Natasha.

**- Sûrement la pause café.**

**-Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**-Peut être parce que je ne plaisantais pas.**

**-Vous êtes désespérant, qu'est ce que Roger vous trouve franchement.**

**-Il a peut être été séduit par mon charme naturel.**

**-Pff...**

**-Et vous alors ?**

**-Quoi moi?**

**-Bah Clint, comment a-t-il fait pour vous aimez, vous êtes froide et diabolique alors que lui est bien dans le fond.**

**-Je ne vous ferez pas l'honneur de répondre. Vous avez entendu ?**

**-Entendu quoi ?**

**-Chut !**

Un étrange bruit métallique ce fit entendre.

**-C'était pas mon estomac ça**, dit Tony.

**-Arrêtez ! Il y a un truc dans le fond !**

**-On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.**

**- Où allez-vous comme ça ?!** Gronda une horrible voix métallisée.

**-Personnellement j'aimerai aller aux toilettes avant de m'enfuir mais je ne pense pas que Natasha me portera jusque là-bas.**

La forme se rapprocha jusqu'à ce retrouvé face à eux, dévoilant un immonde monstre Robotique. Il mesurait environs 2 mètres mais le plus affreux était que sa tête se situait au milieu de son torse.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!** S'exclama Tony.

**-C'est Arnim Zola, un chercheur d'HYDRA**.

**-Vous le connaissez ?!**

**-Il y a pleins de dossiers sur lui dans les archives du SHIELD.**

**-Un homme au cœur modifié et une femme pleine de potentiel... Vous feriez de magnifiques cobayes.**

**-Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressé**, dit Tony.

L'homme montagne balaya les deux vengeurs d'un revers de main, Natasha percuta violemment un mur et tomba raide inconsciente et attrapa Tony par la mauvaise jambe se qui le fit hurler de douleur...

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? **

**une petite review pour la route ? :3**

**On se retrouve bientot pour la suite :D !**

**Bisous baveux, Lenassei**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Mask fall

**Hey les amis, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici (et même ailleurs :o)**

**Mais je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre de Runaway :D**

**C'est parti ! Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

**On se voit en bas : 3**

* * *

Et voilà, retour à la case départ, en pire cette fois. Tony ne savait ce qui était advenue de Natasha mais en tout cas, l'homme robot affublé du nom d'un écrivain français particulièrement casse-pieds avait décidé de s'amuser avec lui. Tony était fixé à une table de dissection, prêt à servir de cobaye pour ce malade mental. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que foutaient les Avengers ?! Steve était stupide au point de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'un membre de son équipe, Natasha, ait disparut ?! Et il n'avait toujours pas reconnu le crâne rouge ?! Quel idiot... Cependant, Les sangles qui le retenaient à sa table étaient de mauvaise qualité. Si Tony forçait un peu, il pourrait sortir rejoindre Natasha.

De son côté, la veuve noire se réveillait allongée dans une salle entièrement blanche, dépourvue de meubles et simplement vêtue d'une chemise médicale et d'une culote, on lui avait tout de même laissé son bracelet au poignet mais le reste de ses affaires avaient disparues. Où été Stark ?! Étrangement elle sentit une vague de panique monter en elle en se remémorant les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Zola est peut être en train de le torturer ! Elle tenta de se lever mais lorsqu'elle pris appuie sur son bras elle rencontra le sol de nouveau. On lui avait injecté un truc, quelque chose qui paralysait ses muscles. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Natasha détestait être réduite à l'impuissance, elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible et actuellement, elle était pathétiquement faible. Soudainement elle entendit d'immondes hurlements de douleur. C'était un homme, est ce qu'on torturait Stark à mort ? Après tout il ne leur servait plus à rien puisque le crâne rouge était devenu Iron Man...

* * *

Thor venait d'être foudroyé par une illumination (sans mauvais jeu de mots), depuis la concertation qu'il avait eut avec les autres vengeurs, il avait longuement observer Stark, cherchant la faille qui pouvait prouver qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être et la vérité venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Ce "Tony" n'avait pas de réacteur ARK dans la poitrine ! Il ne faisait pas de lumière bleue ! Il lâcha une exclamation en faisant cette découverte, si bien de Tony le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Le dieu de la foudre se hâta de trouver Bruce ou Clint pour les en informer. Malheureusement le Faucon était parti voir l'agent Hill au SHIELD et Bruce était quelqu'un de difficile à retrouver et le dieu nordique, bien que naturellement téméraire, avait peur de se retrouver seul face à l'imposteur. Il retrouva finalement le docteur Banner dans son laboratoire, en pleine analyse de dossiers.

**-Bruce !** Hurla-t-il en l'apercevant.** C'est horrible ! Monstrueusement horrible !**

**-Calmez vous Thor, qu'avez vous découvert ?**

**-Ce n'est pas Stark !**

**-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?**

**-Son cœur ! Tony Stark ne peut pas vivre sans son machin bleu. Mais cet homme ne l'a pas !**

**-Mais bien sur ! Comment avons nous fait pour ne rien voir ?! Il faut prévenir Steve avant qu...**

**-Avant que je ne m'en prenne à lui ?** Trancha la voix allemande de "Stark" qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux héros se postèrent en position défensive et Bruce demanda :

-**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Johann Schmidt.**

**-Schmidt ?!** Répéta Bruce , **Le commandant d'HYDRA dans les années 40 ?**

**-Le seul Chef d'HYDRA. Aussi appelé le...**

**-Crâne rouge**, compléta Thor. **Le principal ennemi de Captain America.**

**-JARVIS, sonne l'alerte rouge, appelle tous les vengeurs immédiatement !** Ordonna Bruce d'une voix féroce.

Mais Aucune réponse ne vint.

**-Et merde !** Jura le scientifique, **Thor, retrouvez Steve.**

**-Tout de suite.**

Captain America ne se trouvait qu'à deux étages de ses camarades, mais il était loin d'imaginer que son pire ennemi venait de prendre la place de son "amant". Pourtant les hurlements incontrôlés d'Hulk l'interpelerentinterpelèrent. Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise en posant sa lecture et courut vers l'ascenceurascenseur où il rencontra un dieu Nordique essoufflé.

**-Thor ? Que ce passe-t-il ?!**

**-Nous vous avions dit que Stark était différent... **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas Tony, c'est...**

**-Qui ?**

**-L'homme au visage rouge. Il ne faut pas trainer, la voix de la tour ne fonctionne plus, il faut envoyer un signal à Barton pour que les agents du SHIELD nous viennes en aide.**

**-Ok.** Articula le pauvre soldat qui avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. **Je m'en charge, aidez Bruce.**

Quand bien même il n'était pas très convaincue de la merveilleuse idée de Tony de coller à chaque membre de l'équipe une sorte de bracelet comme celle de l'equipe du M.A.S.K* afin de pouvoir envoyer des signaux d'alerte depuis la tour Stark, Steve devait bien admettre que dans ce genre de situation c'était un gadget très utile. Il lui suffisait d'activer l'émetteur manuellement puisque JARVIS ne répondait pas. Il le fit rapidement et son propre bracelet sonna, signe que la merveilleuse invention fonctionnait bien.

* * *

Le bracelet de Natasha aussi se mit à sonner, elle ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi mais une fois la fonction du bracelet remémorée, la veuve noire commençait à craindre le pire. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et vite ! Clint était sûrement en danger. L'araignée devint folle à cette idée et sctrutaitscrutait son environnement à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se lever. Mais il n'y avait rien, la salle blanche était désespérément vide. Natasha détestait plus que tout être en position de faiblesse et malheureusement pour elle, elle était encore plus faible qu'un nourrisson. Par le plus grand des hasard, un véritable miracle, la porte blindée de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur Tony et la jolie rousse écarquilla les yeux en apercevant son partenaire, couvert de sang avec une large plaie sur le bras.

**-Qu'e s vouz te arrvé ?** Cracha difficilement La droguée.

-**J'avoue ne vous avoir jamais vraiment compris ma chère Natasha mais là, on n'est plus du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes !**

Elle meugla.

**-Ils vous ont drogué fortement. Je vais essayer de vous trouver de l'adrénaline dans le labo, ne bougez pas.**

"Très drôle" pensa l'espionne. D'où venait Tony ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Et Où était Zola ?! Telles étaient les questions que la pauvre espionne n'avait pas réussi à formuler. Tony revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bras sauvagement bander et une seringue à la main.

-**Serrez les fesses,** conseilla-t-il. Il planta sans la moindre délicatesse l'aiguille dans la cuisse de Natasha. Celle-ci sentit alors une sorte de courant Énergique lui parcourir rapidement le corps, elle se releva violemment, les yeux exorbités sous le choc. Sa respiration était difficile, ses poumons étaient prêts à explosés mais au moins, elle tenait assise.

-**Efficace ?**

**-plutôt oui...** Articula difficilement l'espionne tellement l'air lui manquait.** D'où venez vous Stark ?**

**-D'une pièce non loin. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir...**

**-Comment ?!**

**-Et bien**, commença-t-il en boitant vers la sortie, Natasha l'épaula rapidement afin que sa marche soit moins pénible, **merci, je disais donc... Zola a beau être grand et fort, il n'est pas si futé que cela. Il m'a injecté quelque chose et est parti après m'avoir tout de même battu. J'en est donc profiter pour m'enfuir puisque je n'étais fixé à la Table d'opération que par de simples sangles.**

-**Et pour votre bras ?**

**-J'ai croisé un garde en sortant de la cellule, même si j'ai réussi à l'éliminer, il m'a eut également.**

-**Mais vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour le truc qu'on vous a injecté ?**

**-Bien sur que si...** Il hésita à confier sa peur, **mais de toutes façons, je ne pense pas survivre à tout ça.**

**-Quoi ?!** L'espionne de stoppa.**Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir !**

**-Je ne décide pas de cela !**

**-Bien sur que si ! Si vous mourez vous détruirtez notre équipe et pensez à Steve ! Il vous aime à s'en rendre malade, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner !**

**-Parce que vous croyez que c'est volontaire ? Je ne suis pas un grand héros comme lui, je suis faible, sans mon armure je ne suis rien, cette épopée en est la preuve. Je suis un homme lamentable, un déchet...**

**-Certes.** Elle marqua une pause, **mais malgré tous vos défauts, un homme vous aimez, vous avez le devoir de vous battre pour lui, pour l'amour qu'il vous porte, et que vous lui portez.**

**-Vous avez raison... Pour une fois.**

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et relança la marche avant de dire :

-**Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop calme ?**

**-Si, à moins que tous le monde fasse une pause pipi, ce n'est pas normal...**

**-Oui. Mais profitons en !**

* * *

Bien loin de tout cela, les locataires de la tour Stark de battaient contre leur ennemi écarlate. Bien qu'il ne soit pas armé, le crâne rouge était fort, incroyablement fort et son attaque si soudaine n'avait pas permis à Steve de s'éqesuiper correctement et malgré les quelques agents du SHIELD (dont Hill) le super vilain restait insaisissable…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié je suis désolée pour ce retard. J'espère vous retrouver prochainement :D**


End file.
